Sporum Members
The following is a list of most of the active Sporum members. Also see the Sporum Members category for a list of members with individual pages. For the full, exhaustive list of thousands of members (almost all of them inactive), see this page. Sporum members fall into various categories, which are listed below Chuck Norris This title is only reserved for the people who would be called the best of the best of the best by those who are the best of the best of the best of the best to the power of a thousand. *No current holder, although sporemasterblackbird once held the post. He is now no longer moderating, so the post is once again open. Spore and Sporum Gods These users are noted for making innumerable contributions to the Sporum or otherwise being deemed worthy of worship and sacrifice to. *Ashloc - First King of Science, Great Messiah to Evolutionists *Davo - The Mod King *Didzo - God of the New World *The Invisible One The Invisible User. *His Perfectly Aligned Lordship, footvents Developers (Administrators) * EA_BGY-11 rumored to hold more power than Maxis employees. * MaxisCactus * MaxisCadillac * MaxisDangerousYams * MaxisGlazed * MaxisKane * MaxisKarp * MaxisLucky * MaxisPuzzle * MaxisWill SporeMasters (Moderators) *SporeMasterSlime *sporemasterjoe *SporeMasterPetreak - First Lead SM *SporeMasterPM *SporeMasterCopper *SporeMasterNumerator - Former SM Leader *SporeMasterMidas - Current SM Leader *SporeMasterLadyM *SporeMasterRa *SporeMasterDog *SporeMasterLightning *sporemasterblackbird - Former SM Leader, only one to ever hold the title of "Chuck Norris" *SporeMasterRob has been banned! *SporeMasterKaliena *SporeMasterShardsOfBlue *SporeMasterParkaboy -Also noted for Creating Skill and Feedback Ideas. *SporeMasterVek Sporum Nobility These users have high positions of authority in various subforums *34j6_3 First de jure President of the Feedback Republic, made World Bot Parts Petition *ashkelon, High Queen of Spore Help *DernGalaxyfist, Former ruler of Feedback. *Drew980 , Benevolent former Ruler of Feedback *ghostofillusion General Secretary of the Creator Corner *Jabba the Hutt, former acting President of the Interim Government of Feedback. *Miralynn, who stopped Stupidoo *Omnivex the Arch-Sovereign of Role Playing. *Rebecca1208 - Creator-Goddess, unfairly banned on a number of occasions *TheLudicrous The Grand Chancellor of the General Discussion *TyrannolodonTSLDEADRDSWADCASRCGDBGACESKES (explanation of acronym on user page) *ultimateplay91 The Supreme Emperor of this Wiki The Normal Members : to C *:cool guy *8Jacko9 *AaronMk *Andrew_6595, King of Competitions *agentcorrina *alpacaman *AlteredGenesys *Arastoph, Veteran Creator and Mech Builder *ArsDraconis *BenKane *BurningCake *CamaroKar (Da Pwner) *CaptainGreene *Cavalier639Cavalier639 *ChaosHarbinger *CrimsonHunter89 *cwarloe 'D to E' *Damnagoras *Darwin2011, the Essay writter. *Dino90210 *ditto20 *Doomnova *xDoomsoulx *Dracilust *Dragonbud *DragonEye4 (himself) *DragonFame *Dragonvoid *Dustpuppy111/Aeolius4 *FlameEmperor *Emotionist *Eochaid1701, King of the Role Play Section *eRaz0rHead *EropsToad, Train-Obsessed Artist, AKA Roserade44. *EthanAlex 'G to K' *GandWuser/GandZombie *Glasspinne *Governator123 *GrandHox *HabaneroArrow *Imadeu234, Win troll *Imperiex-prime *Inferno7 *IZ-Cultist *Jaconan *Jaller13 *Jbotski *jch2897 *Jeffrey94 *jellyman12 *Jeremiah9790 *Joefesok *Kaleb702 *Kiwi00 *_K0KE_ 'L to N' *Lokaz *Lonestar4 *LordofDestiny *Maksisman *Masonicon *MinionJoe. Not dead, just sleeping *Moonsina *Mootacoo *Mortensenii *Mouthwash *Mushroomking1 *Needles_10, creator of Some of the things that go on behind your back. * N-Minus *Novayaman *Ocelot-Adamska *Orthidostiss/Fasteryet 'P to Th-' *Pelicanthor *Pie4pigs *poisson14 *Pokochan98 *Pokemaster369 *Protoderm *Rebecca1208, *RevanRedeemed *Ryuujin *Sakiara *schnautzr *shadeofmoose318 *Slyth33 *spleenman225 *StinkyPachem *Taupo *Teamdarkness *techno605 *The_N *TheDippster *TheLudicrous *Thomas1134 *Thunderwing100 'Tr to Z' *Thomas1134 *Trickatel *TyrannoFan *titaniccreatures, who has the most 1337 posts. *Unobtanium *Velociraptor guy *Vilageidiotx *Voter *WOLFIN298, Is having Problems with EA.com in General *Xenologist *xbc97 *Xolag *yoshii *Zaroas Outcasts These users have acted n00bish, previously spammed but since stopped, or otherwise negatively impacted the forum in minor ways, but may be recovering from their previous problems. *Fleenook *Giaga, the mother of the Stainist meme *JorgeMerino *Lu *pyjamaman *Spinus *spuke *STUPIDOO - alt hoarder who recently resigned from spamming. *UFO12355 Spammers, Trolls, etc. These users spam, troll, flame, or other such activities on the Sporum. *The 4chan Invaders *Several Early Spammers *Bloodkplzthxlol *Creatoosauroid90 *Craigyas for baseless flaming of Michio Kaku and his resulting ban. *downrater5 the downrater *DoubleSigspam for spamming :cool guy's sigDoubleSigspam *Null *Fleenook and his flaming against spuke. *Tess000 *Lolicont *Paxxon *Psycrix - Not really a spammer, but accidentaly counted among their ranks *RPtroll *Screeble *Sean1111 *And a bunch of Minor Trolls The Untouchables These Users, although not Spammers, are highly unpopular for other reasons, perform'' non-spam/trolling'' mega rule violations, or otherwise have negatively impacted the community. *Aravan99 - widely and wildly disliked due to constant Roleplays, strange behavior, andstubborness *Coupon12 - Got many valid users banned/ tried to get threads deleted *Life0nMars and Alts (L0M) - Mass Downrater on Sporepedia, frequently mentioned on Sporum Category:Sporum members Category:Wiki members